


Healer

by red_eyedgal



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Killua has a crush, M/M, Nobunaga deserves some love too, Somewhat follows the timeline, illumixOCXNobunaga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_eyedgal/pseuds/red_eyedgal
Summary: They were a family of assassins; they don’t do kidnappings gigs. Well, they didn’t do kidnapping gigs. But this one was just too good to pass up.After all, it’s not everyday you run by a child with this type of nen ability. A specialist that must be included in the family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been on a major Hunter x Hunter binge lately. I just can't help it! I freakin love this anime.  
> Had a dream like this one night and it's been bothering me ever since. 
> 
> I do not own HXH in any way. I shall say this disclaimer applies to any and all chapters that come up after it.

They were assassins, not errand boys. Born into the most feared family in the world, the Zoldycks prided themselves on their ability to complete any assignment given to them. Whether it be the assassination of a Mafia don to the assassination of a Ruler.

It didn’t matter the details; their mission was always done without a hitch. Their reputation proceeded them. Being requested to meet with the most power Mafia dons in York New City was held as a high honor for Zeno. Silva didn’t seem to care all that much.

Yet he sat there patiently, letting his father do all the talking. But he still listened intensely. He listened to the dons explain in as little detail of what they wanted them to do. Silva was expecting it to be another typical job.

He was not expecting to be told that he would be kidnapping a child.

A child who doesn’t even exit on official records.  

That child currently resided in Meteor City.

The dons didn’t explain what was wanted with this child; just that they were willing to pay twice as much than a normal job if they bring the child in alive AND unharmed.

That brought them back to where they were right now: Silva and his father, Zeno, walking through the wasteland that was known as Meteor City. To think that Kikyo came from such a city like this.

With the way she acts, you would think that she was born into a high-class family.

“Any theories as to what the Mafia would want with such a child?” Zeno looked over the single page file they were given over this child. There was not much known about it. Not gender or age. All that was on the single paper was that it had dark red hair and bright blue eyes.

And had absolutely no control over their nen ability.

“None that comes to mind.” Zeno was able to catch the hint of annoyance laced in his son’s voice. He knew he was angry but didn’t think it’d be that big of a deal.

“Jenni for your thoughts, son?” Silva stopped his walking, making Zeno stop as well.

 “When did we begin doing kidnappings? I thought I made my wishes clear that I no longer wished to participate in any job that directly included the target being a child.”

He was ashamed to admit it; but since Illumi and Milluki came into his life, Silva had been very hesitant to harm a child. Unless it was by accident or they just got in the way of the mission.

“Your wishes are still being considered; we are not to kill or even harm this child. We are to simply to deliver it to the Mafia and get paid. What they do from there is beyond our concern.” Zeno began walking again, finally coming into the dump known as Meteor City.

There was no organization whatsoever of what was what. The buildings and junkyard just looked like one big commotion. Occupants were living in the broken down cars and crumbled buildings. There was one clear area, and that was the junkyard that served as a makeshift playground.

Lucky for them, that’s were all the occupants of this city were currently. They were all too busy running around and laughing with one another that they failed to notice the 2 strange men standing over them a few feet away.

“Red hair, correct?”

“Yes.” Both scanned over the populates, neither of them seeing a single strand of dark red hair. It didn’t help that some of the children were wearing hats, beanies, and even hoodies to cover their heads.

“Well, this won’t work.” All Zeno had to do was activate a bit of his nen, more specifically, his ren. This caused a makeshift wind to make its way to the unsuspecting children. “That should do it.”

“Show off.” Silva mumbled.

The children all froze when they felt the wind, some of them being sure to grab onto their hats to keep them from flying away. While others grabbed onto their ‘toys’, which were just broken-down pieces of machinery or even just crushed aluminum cans.

They both quickly scanned once more, narrowing their eyes down to a single child whose red hair flowed freely after being released from the confinement of the beanie.

“Red hair.” Zeno grinned. “That solves one mystery, looks like our target is a girl.”

***Reiki’s POV***

“Chrollo! Catch!” I yelled out loud to my best friend, he stood with his arms wide open, ready to catch the deflated ball we had been playing with.

Right when I got ready to throw it, something jumped onto my back.

“Got you!”

“Machi!”  The small pink haired girl giggled as I begun to spin around in circles; trying to get her off my back. “No fair.”

“Dog pile!” My other friend, a boy with longer black hair than Chrollo, jumped right onto Machi’s back, making me fall over onto my face from the additional weight.

“Nobunaga!” I got the air knocked out of me completely. When I saw Chrollo running over to us, I had thought he was coming to help me up.

Nope.

He decided to jump right on top of Nobunaga.

“Tackle!”

“We won Machi!”

“All right Nobu!”

“Can’t breathe!” All four of us yelled out in unison.

After a few more seconds, each of them began to climb off me, finally letting me take in a deep breath of dusty air. This caused me to have a bit of a coughing fit. My hands went up to cover my mouth as my body shock from the strong coughs. I was unable to get off the dirt for a while.

My lungs were not made for this kind of world.

“Hey, Reiki, breath.” Nobu knelt next to me, his hand on my back rubbing small circles and occasionally patting me. Chrollo removed the headband he wore around his forehead, he didn’t really like looking at his cross birthmark.

“Machi went to get you some water.” He handed Nobu the headband, who then placed it closer to my mouth, wiping away at the saliva that fell from my mouth.

“I’m…fine.”

“Bullshit.” I let out a sudden gasp.

“Nobu, that’s a bad word!” Both him and Chrollo chuckled at me. Nobunaga had always had a bit of a dirty mouth; and he loved to see the expression on my face with each word.

He loved to tease me.

And truth be told, I kind of liked it. Since I had a bit of a crush on him.

“I think we’re done for today. We should get going back anyway. Pakunoda is probably tired of caring for a sick Feitan.” Nobonaga grabbed onto one hand while Chrollo reached down to grab the other; they both pulled me up to my feet.

I was about to make a remark to Feitan when we were suddenly hit by a wild dust storm.

Chrollo and Nobu were able to cover their faces, but I was a little late for that. My beanie flew right off my head, causing my long dark red hair to flow down to my shoulders.

“The hell!” Chrollo and Nobu walked a little ahead of me. “Reiki just follow us. We’ll guide you back home.”

I was in the process of calling out Chrollo’s name when I felt a sharp pinch on the back of my neck. My eyes immediately closed, and I felt my body go limp.

What’s going on?

***Silva’s POV***

Dad and I had a way of expression our thoughts without having to speak. It’s what made us a good team.

While he continued to let out his Ren, I was able to speed right up to the girl and her friends. Right away, I could sense great power coming from all three of them. But the girl had the most.

The two boys didn’t realize that I was right behind them, they yelled out for the girl ‘Reiki’ to follow them back home. All it took was a quick chop to the back of her neck and she was out. Lucky for me, and for the two boys, they didn’t notice me taking their little friend.

That she wasn’t right behind them like they thought.

“Can you sense it also?” Dad and I stood out in the opening, the order for a private airship already sent to Gotoh. He had arranged it so that we would be able to go straight to the meeting zone with the Mafia.

From there, they will go home to Kukuroo mountain. Kikyo should be getting ready to give birth to their 3rd child very soon.

A son that they plan to name Killua.

It was the best thing to do. Less people meant less eyes. If they saw a tall muscular man carrying a small girl in his arms, they would probably try to report him to the police. And that was not the publicity they needed right now.

“There is no easy way to say this, her nen is spectacular. It’s seriously making me rethink of handing her over to the Mafia.”

“My thoughts exactly.” The airship landed soon, the three of them boarding and taking off to their destination. From what the captain says, it will take at least 8 hours.

“You need rest Dad. I’ll take first watch.” I placed the child right on the bed of our private airship, being careful to cover her gently with a thin blanket.

“There’s no need to watch. She’s a child, there is no where she can go. And the workers here are aware of what would happen to them if they aid in her escape.”

“Old man, you’ve gotten colder and more senile. Don’t you remember how Illumi was? At the age of 4, he killed the pilot of the aircraft just so he could be the one to fly it.” I sat at the foot of the bed, taking a chance to stretch my back muscles and rest my legs.

“I doubt this girl…”

“Reiki.” Dad seemed to be shock that I was referring to the child by her name.

“I doubt that Reiki would kill the pilot, or anybody else for that manner. She may have strong nen but I don’t sense a malicious aura at all.”

“Still, I don’t feel safe leaving her by herself.”

***Reiki’s POV***

I turned over onto my side, my hand searching for another body next to me. Normally either Machi or Feitan slept right next to me. They loved that my body temperate was always cold, and I enjoyed that they were always warm.

My hand ended up touching something, but it was not a small body.

This felt huge.

“Are you awake now?” My eyes immediately flew open, the lights are first blinding. My pupils quickly adjusted to reveal the source of the deep voice.

It was a very tall and muscly man, with long blond silver hair. His face looked very stern, making me immediately want to pee my pants in fear. And I probably would if I had any pee in my bladder.

I never did get that water from Machi. My throat felt very dry, as did my tongue.

The big scary man put down the book he had been reading before reaching over to his other side. I thought he was getting ready to attack me, so I did the one thing I knew how to do in battle.

I closed my eyes, put my arms over my face, and flinched away.

“I’m not going to hurt you child.” I slowly opened my eyes to see him holding a huge glass of water.

Clear water!

That was a major treat in Meteor City.

“I’m very sure that you’re thirsty and hungry; but you have to promise me that you’ll drink this slowly. We don’t want you getting a stomachache, alright?”

I wasn’t able to find my voice, so I just nodded my head.

He proceeded to put the glass edge right at my lips, slowly tipping it at a steady slow rate. My eyes closed in absolute bliss from the way that the water tasted.

After 3 gulps, the man pulled the water away from me. I began to reach out for the glass to bring it back but stopped myself.

He was being very nice so far; I’d rather he continues to be nice.

“Excuse me.” I finally found my voice. “Mister…”

“Please, call me Silva.”

“Mister Silva?”

“Just Silva.”

“Why am I here? Why did you take me away from my home and my friends?” He let out a small sigh before turning away from me again to bring back a plate full of food.

Food I’ve never even seen before.

The smell was so mouthwatering. I’ve never felt myself drool so much. My eyes widened at the amazing portion size.

“First, let’s have you eat. This is chicken alfredo. I’m sorry if it’s not to your liking.”

To my liking? Everything was to my liking. We rarely got decent food like this in Meteor City. Sometimes Nobu and Chrollo and Phinks have to go to the other cities to bring back any sort of food. More than often, it was just stale bread.

He placed the plate right in front of me and before he could say another word, I began to grab at the food with my hands and shovel it into my mouth.

“Hopefully they teach her some manners.” With my mouth still full and sauce splattered across my cheek and chin, I looked over to the new voice to see an older man standing right at the door.

“I was a little late with giving her the fork.” Fork? What is that?

I continued to eat at the food, completely ignoring what they were saying. But I was able to catch the few words like ‘shower’ and ‘mafia’.

I knew what a shower was but what was a mafia?

***Silva’s POV***

I was able to hunt down a female attendant on the airship. Gave her an order to clean up Reiki and put her in more suitable clothes.

If we presented her to the Dons like the way she was, full of dirt and clothes with holes, they wouldn’t believe that that was the condition we found her in. They would assume that was Dad’s and my doing.

We did promise she would be unharmed.

About an hour later, we were landing right on the rooftop for the hotel we were to meet them in. Reiki was fully cleaned and clothed in an appropriate outfit.

Her hair was redder than I remembered, no longer being caked in dry dirt. Her face had a few freckles, mainly under her right eye. And speaking of eyes, she had the most beautiful light blue eyes I’ve ever seen.

Even inside a dark ship, they seemed to sparkle naturally. Even Dad wasn’t able to hide the admiration he felt for Reiki while looking at her.

We were soon off the airship, the mafia waiting for us directly on the rooftop.

“Zoldycks, it’s a pleasure to see you again.” One of them spoke up, moving forward in hopes of shaking hands with Dad.

But Dad wouldn’t even move his hands from behind his back.

“Well, uh, did you find the kid?”

“Of course, but I still fail to see what is so special about her.”

“Her??” I stepped away to let them get a better view of Reiki, the cute little girl dressed in a purple kimono, her hair pulled back into a bun.

“Are you sure about this?”

“You were the ones that gave us the intel. There was no other child there with red hair and blue eyes.” Reiki tried to move back onto the shop, her body shaking in fear. I made it a point to stand right behind her, keeping her from moving another inch.

“We’ll see to that.”

The next event was something that caught Dad and I completely off-guard. The Don reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a knife. It looked like a kitchen knife. He turned to the nearest body, which happened to be the Don of another mob.

He wasted no time in stabbing the man several times over his heart directly. I could hear the beat getting slower, the man falls onto his back. His hand went over to grasp the wound.

“Hey kid! Do you job!” He yelled at Reiki. “Heal him now! Or I’ll have your head.”

Reiki let out a small scream, her hands going up to cover her mouth. She quickly straightens herself up before rushing over to the man that was dying on the floor.

Dad and I got closer, a little too excited to finally see what her ability is.

“Healer mode on.” Her body began to surround her in a thick layer of nen, her eyes changing from a bright blue to a shining gold. “The aortic valve has a 3 mm lesion, ribs 3-5 have been chipped and are digging into the right lung. The left lung is at optimal performance.”

Her hands began to glow as well, except they were now red.

“Sir, please slow your breathing down. It’ll help me control the blood flow. I can fix it.”

Since he was aware of her nen abilities as well, the man was able to calm his erratic breathing. He even removed his hand from the open gash, giving us a full view of the pulsing blood.

Her left hand moved down slowly, before pushing directly into his body. He remains silent.

“It….doesn’t….hurt.”

“My hands are covered in local anesthesia. You shouldn’t feel any form of pain whatsoever.” Reiki’s right hand sparkled slightly before forming a thin needle and thread, made entirely out of nen.

Her right hand went into the body as well, disappearing from normal views. Even though Dad and I were using ‘Gyo’, we were still unable to see what was going on inside the body.

Only Reiki could see what she was doing. She remained silent while her hands moved around in his chest.

Soon, the blood pulsing from his chest ceased and the color to his face returned to normal. His breathing was no longer rigged, now flowing smoothly.

Reiki pulled her hands out of his chest, completely void of any blood or intestines.

“Healer mode over.” The nen around her body disappeared, the light blue returning to her eyes. She let out a small gasp before falling onto her back, no doubt from the pure exhaustion.

This girl can use nen, but she is unable to fully control it. That’s why she got tired so fast.

“Just…take it easy…for a few days.” She said in between her breath. “There’s…only so much…I can…do with my…ability.”

“Amazing!” The Don who had stabbed his colleague fell to his knees, openly praising the young girl for what she just did. “Simply amazing. A Bonafede healer. Our own personal doctor!” He crawled over to Reiki, who was again knocked out.

This time on her own accord.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking Silva?” I looked over at Dad, his eyes were also full of want.

“She is too good for the Mafia.”

“She would be much better under the care of the Zoldcyks.”

The both of us continued to stare at the Don who was kneeling over Reiki, he looked down at her like she was a rare jewel. A treasure meaning to be cherished. A prisoner meant to be locked away for all her days.  

I see her more as someone with much potential, it would be a shame to let this type of ability go to waste on simple Mafia.

“What was her name again? Did we even get the name? Doesn’t matter. Prepare a room for her, right across mine! This girl isn’t going anywhere!” He continued to yell out orders, turning his back to Reiki.

Dad began walking towards him, his hands finally released from behind his back.

“That won’t be necessary.” Before the Don had any idea what hit him, Dad delivered a swift kick to his face; knocking him back a couple of feet, almost off the edge of the building. “We are still waiting on our payment. Since it seems that you are all a little too excited…” He reached down and picked up Reiki, practically cradling her to his chest. “We’ll be taking Reiki as payment.”

The Don who got kicked was being helped up by his employees. He rubbed at his clearly broken nose, growling before yelling out at Dad.

“What? You’re not taking her anywhere!”

I took the chance to walk forward, while Dad simply turned around and began walking towards the ship.

“I feel we must thank you. If it weren’t for your instructions, we would have never discovered Reiki and her remarkable Specialist ability. But after considerations, we’ve decided that the Mafia is no place for such a gift to bloom.”

“You bastards!” The Don was just itching to attack me; but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to get within a few feet of me. “Don’t think I don’t know where you live! Kukuroo Mountain. I’ll have swarms of Hunters tearing down at your door! They’ll kill all your loved ones in front of your eyes before slitting your throat and burning down your house.”

I could hear Dad snicker behind me, he was better at controlling his laughter. I, however, couldn’t.

My head fell back as I let out a booming laughter, causing the birds round us to fly AWOL. I was soon bend over my knees, trying hard to calm myself down. I dare say even a few tears were slipping out at the corner of my eyes.

“You are more than welcome to try.” I stood up fully, wiping away the tears. “In fact, I encourage it. Just try to take Reiki away from the Zoldycks.”

 

 


	2. 5 years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't happy with the first chapter. Re-wrote it then got inspiration for this one. So had to get it out. My fingers and hands hurt right now. 
> 
> A little warning, mention of stillborn birth at the beginning. IF this is a trigger, I would suggest skipping it.

***Silva’s POV***

It’s has been 5 years since the arrivals of 2 new members into my family. First came Reiki, an orphan girl from Meteor City with a Specialist ability known as Healer mode. Kikyo was automatically smitten with her. Going as far to call her the daughter she had always wanted.

It was a little shocking to both me and dad. We had thought that my wife would complain and screech over us bringing someone into the house without her permission.

Reiki was still knocked out from her Healer mode, so while she slept, I told Kikyo all about what I knew and what I had witnessed. My heavily pregnant wife cried from the story, mostly because of the hormones.

Once Reiki awoke, Kikyo was all over her.

Until a few days later when the 2nd member joined us: my son Killua.

That night had been quite terrifying from my view. Illumi and Milluki came into the world with absolutely no problems; but Killua, well, he was not about to come out without a fight for his life.

The cord had wrapped around his neck during the birth, causing him to suffocate inside his mother’s body. According to Goh, our butler who was standing in as a birthing doctor, if Kikyo didn’t push soon, the chances of saving Killua were very slim. She didn’t need to be told twice.

Killua came out, but instead of crying, he was silent. His face was a mixture of gray and blue, indicating a lack of oxygen. Gotoh immediately pulled Killua away from Kikyo, unwrapping the umbilical cord from the next. There was no time for us to grab some sheers to cut it, so I used my bare hands to tear the cord in two.

This caused Kikyo a great amount of pain.

All my attention was on my son, who Gotoh as trying very hard to resuscitate. Using the necessary equipment, he had sucked all the amniotic fluid out of Killua’s lungs and nose. He began to rub my son on his back and touch his feet to get some sort of response.

None of it was working.

Meanwhile, since neither of us were paying attention to Kikyo, she was still laying on the bed, bleeding out. The monitor that kept track of her heart rate began to beep profusely as her rate and blood pressure began dropping into a critical zone.

I hadn’t noticed that Reiki has let herself into the delivery room. I hadn’t noticed that she was already in Healer mode and was getting ready to put her hands on Kikyo.

“No!” Kikyo pushed Reiki away from her. “Killua first.”

I knew it was possible for Reiki to heal, but I was not sure if she would be able to bring Killua back to life.

Reiki didn’t answer any of us, she even ignored Gotoh’s yelling for her to leave the room.

He wasn’t so fond of her yet.

“Give him to her, now.” Gotoh looked up at my stern face, trying hard to hide his freight from me. He didn’t question my command. Once Reiki was close enough, he handed over my still child.

It was like the first time I saw it. Her eyes glowed gold while her hands glowed red. She held Killua close to her, right over her heart, with one hand; while the other dived into his chest and grasp his heart.

Her eyes closed as I saw a rush of nen transfer from her body into his through the arm. And that was it.

Killua’s body shook for a few seconds before the blue/grey color of his flesh diminished; replacing it with a pale healthy pink. He took in a deep breath before letting out the loudest cry I’ve ever heard.

At the same time, I heard a cheer of joy come from Kikyo.

Reiki didn’t waste any time, she quickly handed Killua back to Gotoh before turning her full attention to Kikyo.

I knew that Reiki was going to be exhausted after this. She practically slept for 2 days last time. No doubt this resting period could take close to a week.

Once Kikyo’s bleeding had stopped and the machines indicated a normal reading, Healer mode was off, and Reiki collapsed.

The rest is a blur to her and to all of us. While Kikyo nursed Killua, I nursed Reiki inside her room. She was set up to several machines and had to be given nutrients through an IV. Gotoh had been the one to insist that he personally look over Lady Reiki, as he now called her.

It took a little longer than anticipated for Reiki to heal, almost an entire week. Once we begin training her, she should be able to accomplish Healer mode without exhaustion.

“You will begin training with Illumi.” Dad informed her one night while she was still recovering. All of us, Kikyo, Illumi, Milluki, Gotoh, Dad, Killua, and myself, stood around her bed. She was finally off the IV and was being forced by Kikyo to eat actual sustenance.

I had to remind her that we hadn’t begun training our daughter yet so she would have to hold off on the poison for now.

“Really Grandfather?” It was always hard to tell from Illumi’s face what he was feeling. But being his father, I could tell that he was excited.

Mainly because part of him wanted to see if he could easily kill Reiki.

He used to view her as a weak child who would be dead soon; until she was the one to save his favorite brother’s life.

And that brings us to now.

October 31st, Halloween night.

The day we have assigned to Reiki as her birthday. Since she was not aware of that information herself. At least she had been aware of her age. 8 years old, was when she joined us. Today, we celebrated her 13th birthday.

Great, I have a teenage daughter in my house now.

She was growing into quite a beautiful woman. The other assassin families that we were associated with noticed this. Their young boys coming to request a courtship with her.

None of them were good enough so I always declined.

There was one person that both Kikyo and I had in mind for Reiki. And even Dad agreed to it.

“Biwthday!” Killua was 5 years old now, no longer the baby of the family. When he was 2, Kikyo gave birth to our son Kalluto.

We did have one more member in this family, but that thing will stay locked up. It tried to trick Reiki once. Thankfully Illumi was there to stop it and Reiki isn’t a stupid child. She knew better than to wish for anything.

Killua was attached to Reiki’s hip, literally. She held him to her side, his arms wrapped around her neck as they both blew out the candles. Illumi tried to take Killua back but he refused to let go. I think it’s because of her nen that flows in him that Killua feels a strong attachment to Reiki.

“Thank you for helping me Killua.”

“Love you sis!” If possible, Killua’s arms hugged her neck even tighter, while he rubbed his cheek against hers.

“Love you too.”

“It seems that I’ve been replaced as the favorite sibling.” Illumi placed his hand over Killua’s hair, slightly ruffling it.

“Get over it Big Brother Illumi. We all know Reiki’s always been the favorite. And she’s not even a real Zoldyck!”

To say that Milluki was jealous is a major understatement.

He still despised Reiki.

“Shut your mouth!” My wife yelled at him.

“But mama, why? It’s true. You love Reiki more than me. Why mama? It doesn’t make sense.”

“So, what if I do?” The atmosphere turned dark quickly. Kikyo wasn’t one for whining, especially from Milluki. But it appeared to be his favorite past time. Besides complain about his ‘sister’ still being alive.

Illumi didn’t believe in killing her anymore either. Mainly because that would make Killua sad. And Illumi couldn’t have that. He practically doted over his younger brother.

“Mama?”

“What if I do love Reiki more than you? She trains twice as hard, she has improved her nen ability, and she is now able to keep up with Illumi in hand to hand combat. While you, my son, continue to waste away in your room with your computers and figurines.”

Milluki didn’t stick around to hear anymore. He ran out of the room crying, shouting about how much he hated Reiki and vows to kill her one day.

Dad merely shook his head, stating that he will talk to Milluki later today. For now. He wanted to be here for the cake.

Yes, the old man Zeno had a weak spot for cake.

“Piggie mean to sister.” In all this, Reiki had gone silent.

At first, she had happily accepted her place in the Zoldyck family. But now, after these past few years, she was beginning to ask if she could go back home. To Meteor City.

Thinking about it, she hadn’t left Kukuroo mountain since coming here. She was unaware of the outside world. At first that’s what I thought it was. I had Illumi accompany her to town, urging her to buy whatever her heart desired.

She came back empty handed, stating that it wasn’t what she wanted.

Reiki was also having nightmares on a nightly basis. I would find her half asleep in the library most nights, stating that she couldn’t sleep and that the people in her dream kept calling to her to come home.

This was a critical point in her life. I need to enforce in her that she belongs to the Zoldyck family.

The party finally ended, with Reiki being the one to take Killua and Kalluto to tuck into bed. Kikyo and I requested for Illumi to stay back for a bit. Wanting to discuss out plans for the future.

“Let me guess, you’re concerned over Reiki wanting to leave.” He really was a bright child.

“Correct, dear Illumi.” Kikyo pulled her visor off her face. She only ever did this when she wanted to have a serious conversation with our children or me. It’s rarely happened. When Illumi saw this, he knew that this was a solemn situation.

“Illumi, your mother and I have been talking more about your future. And Reiki’s as well. As you are aware, both of you have been getting multiple requests for a courtship with out associates.”

“Really? There are requests for me?” He tilted his head to the side, letting his long hair fall off his shoulder. Of course, he wouldn’t be aware of this. He only had eyes for Killua.

“Many dear. And well, I don’t feel that they are the right match for you. Nor do I feel that those boys are a right match for Reiki. You are the one who will continue the bloodline for the Zoldycks. So, it’s absolutely perilous that you be matched with the faultless candidate. So, I wanted to ask you, Illumi, how would you feel about taking Reiki as your wife?”

 

* * *

 

_(Back in Meteor City)_

***Chrollo’s POV***

Once again, we celebrated Reiki’s birthday, without her.

There was a single cupcake in the center of the room. Chocolate with purple vanilla frosting, her absolute favorite. Whenever Phinks, Nobu, or I went out searching for food, we always made sure to look for this kind of cupcake.

On the cupcake was a candle, it was shaped in the number ‘5’. It stood for the amount of years that we’ve gone without seeing her. Wondering if she was ok. Or even if she was still alive.

We all sat in a circle around the cupcake; Nobunaga sat on my right, next to him was Uvogin, Feitan, Franklin, Machi, and Pakunoda ending right on my left.

Her absence took a toll on all of us.

In our group, I had somehow become the leader, Boss or Father, as they liked to call me. While Reiki had become the mother figure of the group.

While I did like her like that, I knew that she didn’t reciprocate those feelings. Instead, she liked Nobunaga. Truthfully, I could see why. While he was normally brash and loud, often rude; with Reiki, he was the opposite of it all.

He was the one that would literally risk his life just to get her her favorite cupcake.

Normally, we would just sit around the cupcake, staring until the flame went out. By then, the wax would be melted all over the small treat.

“I can’t take this anymore!” It didn’t look like this would be like any other year. Uvogin stood to his full height, his hand placed on his best friend’s shoulder. “We shouldn’t be here anyway, why don’t we go out to look for her?”

“What do you think we’ve been doing?” Feitan chimed in his opinion.

He was right. Nobu, Feitan, and I would often venture out for a few days; searching the nearby towns for even a sign.

Our searches always came up empty.

Machi and Paku had wanted to join in on the search; but I was afraid to lose them as well.

“We look for a few days then come back. Well, I’m tired of coming back here. We’ve searched every single town nearby, and there was no Reiki. We need to broaden our search.” Uvo was making good points; and that was a rarity with him.

He was more of our muscle guy.

“I understand what you are saying Uvo. And I somewhat agree with you, but the pros and cons must be weighed. I do not want to risk any of our lives for this.”

This time, Machi stood up. It seems that she is rallying behind Uvo for this decision.

“We’re not little kids anymore Boss. You don’t need to protect Paku and I anymore.”

“I agree.” Oh great, now Paku is following in as well. “We are stronger in numbers. It’s about time we venture out from Meteor City. We can always come back if needed; but there is nothing for us here. And our Reiki is out there.”

Franklin and Nobunaga were the only ones who had not voiced their opinion. I already knew Nobu’s. Franklin just gave me a look of solemn, indicating that he agreed as well.

I would not be able to think with all their eyes on me like this. I need some time to myself.

“Give me a couple of days by myself.” I stood up from the ground, brushing off the dust that accumulated overtime. Wrapping a bandana around my forehead, I began walking out of our house.

“Hey Chrollo.” It seems that Nobu has decided that now would be a good time to break his silence. “Just to let you know, whether you decide to leave or not, I’m going.”

“Nobu…”

“No! I can’t sit back anymore. I’ll leave here for good and now come back until I have Reiki with me. Understand?” We stood facing each other, our eyes dueling it out.

“Understood.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.   
> So what do you guys think Illumi feels about the proposed marriage?

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, now that's out of my head, onto the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
